


Sweatpants

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Seth on a day off all cozied up in his sweatpants really does something to you.





	Sweatpants

Waiting up for Seth to come home is easier said than done. I want to be awake to greet him when he walks through the door, but his flights are always so late. By the time the clock hits 2 am, I’m generally exhausted. Tonight is no different. It was 2:30, and Seth hadn’t called me to tell me he had landed, so I fell asleep, figuring he would wake me up when he got home.

Hours later, with the sun streaming in through the window over our bed, I woke with a start, realizing I had never gotten a call from Seth. I shot my hand out to my bedside table, reaching for my phone when I heard soft, rumbling snores next to me. I abandoned my phone on the table, instead turning to face the other side of the bed. There was Seth, sprawled out on his side of the bed. He was shirtless, hair a mess while snores escaped his open mouth. I smiled over at him, eyes scanning his body, when I noticed he was wearing sweatpants sitting dangerously low on his hips.

I, personally, think it should be illegal for him to wear sweatpants. They always end up framing his legs perfectly and there are times, like now, when they ride so low his hipbones peek out over the edge of the waistband. I’ve expressed my thoughts to him many times, and he always laughed them off. Ever since the first time I told him, however, there has been a sudden influx in how many pairs of sweatpants he owns.

I was too preoccupied with thoughts of Seth in his sweats that I never noticed his snoring had come to a halt, or that his eyes had opened. “Good morning,” he rumbled, voice deep and gravelly.

This man was a weapon, I was convinced. Sweatpants combined with his sleepy voice did me in every damn time, and this was no different. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he spoke before I answered him. “Good morning.”

I watched as he took a deep breath, releasing it in a low groan as he stretched out. The waistband of his sweats dipped even lower and I let out a small gasp, clenching my thighs together. “You okay?” he asked, turning to face me with a cocky grin on his lips.

“I’m fine,” I replied, tearing my eyes away from his hips and up to his face.

“You sure? You look a little…tense,” he offered, voice still laced with sleep.

“I’m fine,” I repeated, taking a deep breath as he twisted his body towards mine, his sweatpants sliding down even further. “Damn it, Seth,” I groaned, scrubbing my face with my hands.

“What?” His voice was innocent, hands reaching for my arms so he could see my face.

“You know what.” I rolled my eyes, glaring as he smirked at me.

“I don’t think I do,” he said, grabbing onto my hips and pulling me closer to him.

“Those fucking sweatpants,” I whined, eyes cutting down to where the waistband was close, too close, to showing off his dick. “You know how I feel about you in sweatpants.”

Seth let out a loud laugh, hands trailing up the back of the t-shirt I wore to sleep. “I know. I was hoping you’d be awake when I got home. But you weren’t.”

“It’s hard to stay up so late,” I defended, shivering as he traced patterns on my spine.

“I know, I know. But a man can hope. So when you weren’t awake, I figured I’d just sleep in them. They’re comfy,” he explained, sliding even closer to me.

“They may be comfy but they kill me. Every time,” I whined.

“Well if you don’t like them…” he trailed off, removing his hands from my body. I opened my mouth to protest, but the noise died in my throat as he slid the sweatpants down his body. A strangled noise escaped from my throat when his half hard dick was exposed, lying flat against his stomach. “Better?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me after he had fully removed his sweats, throwing them across the room.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” I groaned, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him over to me.

“Will it be worth it?” he asked, hands pulling the hem of my shirt over my head.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been given adequate proof,” I shrugged.

“Adequate proof,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Then let me try to give you some.” He slid back off my hips, dragging my underwear down my legs as he did. He wasted no time in spreading my folds with his tongue.

“Fuck,” I moaned, hips jumping up toward his mouth. Seth smiled against my skin, wrapping his forearm across my hips to keep me still. He wrapped his mouth around my clit, flicking against it with a pointed tongue. Two fingers from his free hand slid into me, curling as he thrust them in and out. “Seth, I-fuck,” I groaned, hands tangling in his hair.

He sucked hard on my clit, pulling away slowly. “You going to come?” he asked, moving his fingers faster inside of me.

“Fuck, yes, please,” I whined, back arching as he once again connected his mouth to my clit. His teeth trailed over it gently as his tongue flicked against it over and over again. I came with a cry, hands pulling on his hair as his fingers and mouth continued to work me over until I was done, relaxing into the bed.

“Is that enough proof?” he asked, trailing kisses up my body as he moved back up the bed.

“I’m not sure…” I trailed off, biting my lip. “Is there anything else you can do to prove your point?”

Seth’s eyes flashed darker and he smirked, settling himself between my legs. “I think I have something that will help you make up your mind.” He slid into me in one quick movement, groaning as our hips met. He set a slow pace, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back into me, hands tight on my hips.

“Seth, please,” I begged, rolling my hips against his. My hands were clutching onto his broad shoulders, nails digging into the skin there.

“Please what?” he asked, slowing even further down in his thrusts.

“Faster, please,” I whined, trying to push my hips down against his.

I didn’t get to move far before he was pounding into me at a fast clip, his hips snapping against mine loud in the quiet of our bedroom. I was writhing below him, my legs wrapped around his waist as I tried to meet his thrusts. After a moment, he brought a hand down to my clit, rubbing tight circles against me.

“Come for me again,” he commanded, hips speeding up as he spoke. “Come for me.”

I cried out as one thrust hit me deeper than the others and I was coming, clenching hard around him. He groaned in response, hips stuttering and pace sloppy as he came as well.

“Worth it?” he asked, rolling over next to me.

“I think it actually may be,” I laughed, curling into his side. “As long as you keep wearing those damn sweatpants.”


End file.
